


Swine

by JiminsJeans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amputation, Amputation Kink, Animal Play, Bestiality, Body Horror, Breeding, Cock Cages, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Objectification, Omegas as animals, Orgasm Denial, Pig Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminsJeans/pseuds/JiminsJeans
Summary: The omega pet shops were where alphas went to get themselves a human pet and these shops obtained all their stock from training centers.At the training centers, omegas were crafted into the perfect pets, made into animals, dumb things for alphas to play with, and boast about owning.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 31
Kudos: 698





	Swine

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't for most people. And that's okay.  
> If you think it's not for you, don't read it. 
> 
> There is nothing unclear about these tags so make good use of them.

The omega pet shops were where alphas went to get themselves a human pet and these shops obtained all their stock from training centers. 

At the training centers, omegas were crafted into the perfect pets, made into animals, dumb things for alphas to play with and boast about owning.

When Lazoen got dragged off to the training center, he was already hopeless about his fate.

Bad things happened at the training centers. Amputation, vocal modification, abnormal aesthetic changes, brainwashing. Had seen the results for himself as omegas left pet shops on the leashes of Alphas with the look of nothing but a desire to please on their faces. 

The omegas were dumbed down so much that the poor things were happy in their state. It was horrid. And yet, Lazoen would rather suffer his fate in dumb ignorance than be cognizant of the humiliation he was about to suffer. 

There was no rhyme or reason to the pet type each omega was assigned. It was as random as the genetics that made him omega instead of alpha. Up to chance, up to fate, up to whatever deity had consistently dealt him a shitty hand of cards. 

It wouldn't be so bad, he thought, if he got to be something sexy like a cat or a dog. 

But the center decided that they were going to turn him into a pig. He hadn't even known that was an option. 

It didn't matter what he did or didn't know. Two hooks were pushed into his nose and pulled back, held in place with straps around his head, distorting his face into something hideous. His nose was pulled up so much that his top lip lifted, showing his front teeth. 

With such a simple tool, he already felt dehumanized. 

Who would want a pig? An omega pig? 

He thought of speaking but the shame of the nose hook kept him silent. 

The trainer in charge of him was a very handsome alpha, drenched in enough pheromones to keep omegas like Lazoen needy and leaky and obedient. 

And it was working already. Lazoen felt a haze settle over him that rid him of his inhibitions, made his thoughts pliable and made him too eager for touch. 

"C'mon piggy," the alpha trainer laughed, tugging Lazoen into his new quarters. 

The room had a floor that was covered in hay. There was a feeding trough on one side and Lazoen ate out of it with his hands - something he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to do after a while.

One side of the room was made entirely of one-way glass. Whoever was outside, could see in. But Lazoen could only see his reflection - his already unrecognizable reflection. 

________

The first injection made his chest expand into two jelly-like mounds. His nipples poked out more prominently, and they tingled strangely as they grew, inclining him to grope at them. 

The alpha trainer chuckled when he saw Lazoen rubbing at his breasts.

"Touch them while you can piggy," he said, giving Lazoen's nipples a harsh pinch and pull. "Feels good dunnit?" 

Lazoen was speechless at the sensation. It rocked his body and made him needier than he'd ever been in his life as an omega. 

Slick poured out of him like an induced heat but it was just his new sensitive tits, doing what they were supposed to do, making him succumb to his own hormones and arousal. 

He didn't know how long he spent writhing on the floor of his pen, pulling at his new tits, tugging at them and yanking his cock and cumming all over the hay. It felt like days. 

It wasn't as exhausting as his days in heat, but the pleasure was addictive and as soon as he came down from his orgasm, his nipples tingled again and all he wanted was to touch them and make them. 

When the Alpha trainer eventually came to fetch him, Lazoen was dehydrated and the trainer petted him so gently that it could be misconstrued as kindness, before offering him a drink of water. 

Next, the Alpha explained, it was time to get his little cocklet under control. This was done by fitting a catheter into his piss hole and then locking on a cage around it.

He'd never had his private parts under someone else's control and it was oddly exhilarating. He inspected the cage curiously. 

It went from intriguing to frustrating very quickly when his cock tried to harden but couldn't. It was suffocating and unpleasant and he wanted it off, wanted to cum, wanted to rub at his nipples and ride another colossal was of pleasure. 

Instead, he fought angrily the piece of metal locked on his cock. Pulling at it which in turn pulled on his balls sorely. 

"It's not gonna come off like that," the alpha trainer said unhelpfully and a little smugly. 

He didn't have to endure the cock cage for long because that very same day, the real transformation happened. 

The one that horrified him at the mere thought, while at the same time, arousing him. His dumb omega genes made him excited at the prospect of being modified to please an alpha. 

Of being degraded to nothing but an object for sex. Someone would want to own him and that pleased his inner omega greatly. 

It was fucked up how okay he was with what was about to happen. 

________

He woke up on the floor of his pen, cushioned by warm, if slightly scratchy, blankets. 

His trainer was there when he blinked awake, petting his hair softly and offering small reassurances about how everything was okay. 

When Lazoen was ready, he helped him up onto all fours.

Lazoen was much closer to the ground than he expected. Things weren't right. 

He was still drowsy as he tried to take inventory of his body and limbs. 

He tried to speak and words came out, for which he was grateful. His throat was fine if maybe a bit parched. 

But his legs. They weren't there. Neither were his arms. He felt oddly stump-like and helpless. At the same time, he was a ghost, limbless and trapped.

The trainer, who looked far taller than usual, stepped aside and Lazoen saw his reflection in the glass wall. 

His appearance horrified him and amazed him. In the same moment, shameful arousal bubbled beneath the surface of his feelings, horrifying him even more. 

He was so terribly transformed that there was no question what he was for now. He was for sex, made for fucking and nothing else, made for an Alpha's entertainment and fun. 

His arms ended at the elbows, his legs above the knee, leaving him on short little pig legs. They were capped with something black, to pad his walking. 

"Wh- how did they-" he croaked out with a voice still raspy from sleep and anesthesia. 

Between his arm stumps, he could feel his newly engorged tits weighing him down. His ass was so much more prominent in this position, so unprotected.

He realized, while his trainer gloated and praised him for being a pretty piglet, that he had trotters. He was still adjusting to his new body when the alpha trainer pushed a headband with little pink triangle ears onto Lazoen's head.

He shook his head side to side furiously, but the headband remained in place. It was humiliating in a new way, not being able to remove such a clear label of what he was was now. 

He hadn't yet accepted his status as omega pig but there was no fighting it now. That's what he was now. Forever.

"Are you wet for me little piggy? Turn around, show me your hole."

The alpha trainer did this all the time. When Lazoen complied, the alpha would stick two fingers inside his dripping omega hole and wiggle them around. He would then pull his fingers out, dry them on his pants, and leave.

But not this time. This time he held up a curly pink tail, attached to a plug. 

Lazoen's little legs merely slid across the floor as he scrambled to get away but the Alpha easily held him back by the collar around his neck.

By this time he was so wet that the tail plug slid right in. It stuck up in the air and wiggled around with every small movement. His omega body naturally reacted to the feeling of something in his hole by growing wetter and yearning for a knot through strange convulsions in his anus. 

Convulsions that made the tail wiggle more, and made the Alpha chuckle. 

The cock cage was gone, but Lazoen realized that there wasn't a way for him to touch himself there. He couldn't even bend his four stumpy legs to get his cock against the ground. 

He couldn't grind, couldn't cum like that at all. 

It was a system designed to torture, to keep him yearning and aroused and ready. 

_______

Once, Lazoen made the mistake of rolling onto his back with his dumb pig legs were waving in the air. He felt vulnerable but he couldn't get himself back the right way up. 

"Alpha!" He called out frantically until his trainer arrived to help. 

The alpha laughed at the sight of him. "It happens. You'll figure it out eventually, don't worry piggy." 

The trainer came over to fondle his tits, squeezing them roughly and pinching at his nipples until he let out an embarrassing squeal. 

"Ah stop stop Sir!" He pleaded. The arousal was too much, made him need to cum more than ever. And it hurt, delightfully so. 

The trainer kept groping at the tender nipples, rubbing them roughly.

"Do you want my help, piggy, or would you prefer to figure it out for yourself?" 

"Umggf help! Please!" He squirmed, trying to wriggle away from the trainer's hands. 

"Dear oh dear," the trainer shook his head. "These little nips just won't do. We'll need to inflate them." 

Lazoen was squirming too much to protest with words, but he heard the Alpha and did his best on his back to get away.

"They'll stick out like candles on a cake and be so fucking sensitive for your owner to enjoy and clamp. And maybe they'll be used for feeding." 

"Wh-' 

Lazoen could only gasp as the trainer continued to twist and rub and pull. 

"Maybe your alpha will marry you off to a lovely hairy boar. Won't that be nice? To be fucked all day by a pig just like you?" 

Lazoen shook his head no but the trainer was already attaching two nipple suckers to his tits. 

It felt like his nipples were being pulled off his chest but it also hurt so good that he felt like an orgasm was building from his tits. It was a strange feeling, making him writhe and spasm while the trailer's hands were no longer on him. 

The alpha smiled. "Ah, you like it. At this rate you'll be a prized piggy in no time." 

He patted the omega's cocklet and Lazoen cried out. "Alpha Alpha please!" 

"Sorry my little piglet but I can't help you with that. Just think about the Alpha that will fuck you and breed you and make you their pretty piggy bride in the future." 

When the trainer removed the suckers, Lazoen screamed as his ass leaked a puddle of slick beneath him, wetting the hay. 

"Excellent. Those nipples are now twice the size and thickness and I think I can make them bigger with a little more effort. "

Lazoen was distracted from every word and every other feeling, by the extreme sensitivity of his tits. 

"But let's get you back on your feet for now hm?" The trainer said. 

Lazoen was almost grateful as the trainer picked him up and put him back down the right way up. 

But then he felt a mind-numbing pain as the Alpha clamped two small weights to each of his dangling tits. They hung there, pulling his nipples towards the ground and there was nothing he could do to get them off. 

He was afraid to move for how they pulled when they dangled. All thoughts had left his brain and for a moment, he was dumb as an animal, looking up at the Alpha with self-pity, feeling sorry for his state and pleading with his eyes for the clamps to be taken off. 

But alphas didn't listen to animals.

It was good that he understood that early because the next thing to go were his words. Not all the time, but frequently, he was gagged with a kind of bar, or a bit like a horse would have. It meant that he drooled a lot and the sides of his mouth ached at the end of the day, but at least it gave him something to think about other than his incessant need for an Alpha to fuck him. 

The gag was removed for meals, but only if he agreed not to speak. Speaking meant the end of mealtime. 

"Oh no. Is my little piglet too short to reach the trough? Do we need to get you a step ladder piggy?" 

Lazoen wished his brain wasn't working perfectly fine because this was more humiliation than he could take. 

The water was fed to him through a bottle. Just as well, it was the only way he could imagine getting enough to drink. 

The trainer held the bottle out, tilted downward at a slight angle and Lazoen latched on and suckled. 

He grew to enjoy the petting that came with it. His constant state of arousal meant that he appreciated and cherished any attention that the Alpha gave him. It became the highlight of his day. 

Pretty soon, the day arrived when he was to be taken to the pet shop to eventually be sold to an Alpha. 

A leash was clipped onto his collar. His trotters didn't let him resist and he was pulled away easily on his short legs. 

Wait. Wait why wasn't he dumb yet? Why was he still thinking fine? This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He felt like himself, except grotesquely not.

"I'll miss you piglet," the trainer said, cupping Lazoen's face, kissing his nose and then smacking him on the bum.

"Aren't I supposed to b-be brainwashed or something?" 

A familiar ball gag was strapped into his mouth and he squealed angrily around it. 

"Don't worry my piglet, we make sure you leave just as dumb as you came in." 

As he was led out of the center on a leash, he passed by the cat omegas, the puppy omegas, the bunny omegas and even a cow omega. All modified in their own ways. 

But they still stared at him as he passed them.

________

The alpha had his newly purchased omega, tucked under one arm. 

Pressed against his side, Lazoen could feel the Alpha's strong body, could smell his masculine scent. He could only wonder how big the alpha's cock was and wonder why on earth the Alpha would choose him out of all the other omega pets. 

"My boars are going to love you, piggy," the alpha said as he lowered his newly purchased omega into a crate on the back of his pick-up truck. 

He bought Lazoen for his pigs? Boars? Big hideous things with wet snouts and coarse hair and beady eyes and monstrous cocks? 

Lazoen would be pretty, compared to them and that was really saying something considering his pig-like appearance. The Alpha seemed to concur, showering him with praises about how much they would love him, how pretty he would be for them, how much they'd love his piggy tits and his leaky hole and his adorable piggy face all squished.

"You'll sleep in the barn with the rest of the hogs at night. During the day you're free to roam wherever you want."

Free. 

To roam.

Somehow, frolicking with the hogs in the fields didn't sound appealing at all. It sounded mortifying. They were going to chase him down immediately and try to impregnate him and he had no way to resist.

He immediately thrashed against the sides of the crate but the sides were too high to jump over and he wasn't going anywhere. 

"Don't fuss piglet," the Alpha said, giving his head a small pat and straightening the ears that had gone askew on his head. "You're going to love it, I promise. You'll get as much cock as you want all day long. It's exactly the life you want, trust me." 

To Lazoen's shame, he was the tiniest bit eager to finally get fucked and maybe knotted. And finally get to cum. Even if it was because of an ugly hairy beast. 

"Can't wait to have lots of cute little ones running around the farm. I'm told you'll be a good breeder," the Alpha says, closing the back panel of the pick-up truck and striding over to the driver's door.

He couldn't actually get pregnant with a boar. Could he? 

That's all he could think of and imagine, horribly turned on against his own logic, as the truck rattled off towards the Alpha's farm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on Twitter! 삼색고양이🐾 @jimins_jeans


End file.
